high school miserabel
by buttercuprules3
Summary: the rowdyruff boys go to school and hate between buttercup and butch
1. Chapter 1

A day before

**Buttercup pov:**

"Buttercup get to bed!" yelled blossom

It was the day before the first day of school. Buttercup was listening to music on her laptop, bubbles was showered and picking her outfit out, and blossom was showered, picked her outfit, and was already in bed but she couldn't get to bed because of buttercup's loud music_. _

'_Leave me alone bossy.'_

As buttercup was turning off the computer her phone rings "he was a skater boy, she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her" skater boy was her ring tone.

"Hello" it was mitch one of her friends since elementary.

"Hey baby are you ready for tomorrow" he liked her and she knew.

"NO!"

"Ok". On the other side of the phone buttercup heard mitch's mom yell

'_Get to bed tomorrow is the first day of school'_ and buttercup started laughing.

"Well I got to get to bed good night baby" mitch said all nervous.

When buttercup settled into bed the lights just turned on, it was bubbles.

"what" buttercup said as she was blocking the light with her lime green blanket.

" I wanted to now if I could borrow your blue eye shadow tommorrow".

Buttercup had blue cause bubbles bought it for her for their birthday cause she knows buttercup doesn't use make up so she bought it so when she runs out of her eye shadow she could have buttercups.

"sure keep it"

"thanks"

As she walks out she turns out the light and closes the door quitly.

**First day of school **

As the girls were walking into school all the boys were looking at them. And all the girls were thinking in their heads _'whats so great about them i look way prettier'_. the girls lockers were right next to each other so if one girl had a friend at their locker the other two cold hear the convesation. it was a pretty bad thing specialy when buttercup or blossom had a boy over.

first period:

buttercup had english first period.

when she walked in she went right over to her friends from last year and they started talking.

after about thirty minutes the bell rang and all the kids sat in their seats. mitch sat in the seat next to her.

"hey buttercup" mitch said and then winked

"hey dude we have first period together' she said with a little happy grin.

"so how was your summer"

"good exept for the part that you kept calling me every day'

mitches face went from a smile to a sad face. " dude im kidding" and then he smiled again.

"class settle down, settle down" said their teacher mr. b

"we have a new student to day that was not here last year".

"awsome a new victom" said buttercup to mitch with an evil grin.(they usually picked on new kids)

then all of a sudden a tall black haird boy, about 5,5, walks in wearing a geen shirt with a black scull on the front, dark blue jeans, and his hair was all mest up but it still looked good.

buttercups evil grin washed away and went into a omg face.

_' he is so hot, his hair, his face it has an 'i dont care about anything' look and his cloths'_

" could you tell us your name please sir" said mr. b

"butch"

_' o butch where have i heard that name before' _

_**Flash back **_

**_" what happend you girls are suposed to start crying when we hit you" said a lttle boy with red hair and a red cap._**

**_"it takes a lot more then a a couple of cheap shots to make us cry" _**

**_"you stupid, wimpy, lamo girls just got lucky last time theres no way you can defeat my boys" said the red head again_**

**_"butch" said a dark haired boy _**

**_"boomer" said a blond boy_**

**_flash back ends_**

after that buttercup got out of her seat and asked if she could take a little walk around the school to clear her mind.

" go a head buttercup, o and while your walking can you show butch here around "

buttercup took a deep breath and frownd "sure"

as she walks out of the room butch follows her.

"so how have you been butterbabe"

he said pushing her towards the locker.

" so you do remember me" buttercup said with a grin, then her grin instantly faded into a mad look and she started to poke butch's chest and he started to back away "look i defeated you when we were we kids and i could do it again if you want me to". now butch was pinned up agains the locker.

" how like this" he stoped put his hands around buttercups waist and kissed her on the lips. **he was refering the kiss the girls planted on them when they were kids and the boys exploded.**

buttercup tried to push away but his grip was tight and some how his hands went to her bottom.

finally she broke free and fell on the floor and started coughing.

" what the hell was that for"

she was about to punch him but he got a hold of her wrist and pulled her closer.

"kisses dont work on us any more, it doesnt kill us nor does it make us bigger"

"why not, why doesnt it work any more" she yelled in his ear because he was still had her in his grip.

"because, we're teenagers now and eventually we're gonna get girlfriends, so the cootie stage wore off"

"man why couldn't you guys stay kids" yelled buttercup with a frown as she blew her bangs out off the way and broke free from butch's grip and walked away"we need to get to class come on"


	2. 2how the project went

**8th period**

the bell was just about to ring and buttercup just couldnt wait because butch was i all her classes and was bugging her and in the classes he wasnt in once the bell rang he would be out side the class waiting for her.

"ok for homework i want you to get together with the person next to you and talk about a animal you would like to do a project on" said miss torres

_riiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg_ the bell had finally gone off but miss torres paired them up to gether because she new kids would move around and say this was were they seat.

as the teacher was asigning partners as you know butch was paired with buttercup

when buttercup went to her looker to put her books away someone or something slammed her looker shut when she was about to punch the person who closed it she saw butch and just turned around.

"hey wait up BC" yelled butch runing after her

"why" she stopped

"cause im going to your house remember so thought i would walk with you"

"fine just dont talk to me"

"k"

buttercup went to the front of the school to wait for blossom and bubbles.

when they got there they looked at butch funny

"whats he doing here, and why is he following us" bubbles asked while they were walking

"he's my new partner for science" (8th period cause i didnt metion it before)

when they arrived home professor was there to greet them at the door he was happy until he saw butch enter the house his face turned into confusion

"uhh girls whos your friend and whys he here" asked proffesor

" hes not my friend and hes butch one of the rrb" answererd buttercup

when she answerd proffesor got the girls away from him and he had th broom in his hand so he was hitting butch over the head with it saying 'get out,get out'

when buttercup saw this she was laghing up a storm, until she saw butch grab the broom from the proffessor and snap it in two. then she stopped bubblrs and blossom went in front of the professor and buttrecup got in front of butch.

" you do not do that to my father butch get out and i will call miss torres and tell her we will not be taking in a project tomarrow because you threatened to hurt my father"

"what the..."

_slam!_ the door closed

"im so sorry dad i didnt mean to bring him we had to do it for a project i will never bring him again"

and with that she flew to her room.


	3. start the project

Buttercups P.O.V.

I was In my room I was so disappointed at butch for what he did today.

"man, I'm going to get a zero tomorrow" i sat up in my bed, " I'm used to them" , then i laid back down.

_'Tap, tap'_

I got up from my bed to see what punk was throwing rocks at my window. it Surprised me that the punk was floating at my window. I glared at him then I closed the curtains.

'what is he doing here' I thought

'i want to talk to you' he spoke to my mind. i should of known if i got the power to read and speak to peoples minds he would of gotten that power too

'what do you want to talk about!'

'open the window'

i opened the window just to see what he had to say.

"what!"

"I'm sorry for what i did earlier today i just got so mad, i didn't mean to and if you'll let me i want to apologize to the professor, finish our project, and maybe even buy you a new broom."

he was now smiling but in a way he hoped id forgive him.

" sure you can apologize to the professor but you have to come from the front door and me and my sisters have to be there to make sure nothing happens."

"deal."

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

**"**look girls professor there is someone up stair and i know that you don't want to see him but he wants to apologize."

"HEY, COME DOWN!"

"don't tell me its.." she turned away when she said that

"hey" said butch as he came down stairs.

"buttercup what is he doing here" professor asked

"he..."

"let me explain"

"go ahead"

_Butch's POV_

Buttercup had let me explain, i was kind of scared that they would not except my apology and let me finish the progect.

"proffesor im so sorry at what i did, i just lost my cool"

"cant loose what you never had" buttercup whispered to bubbles **( i know that was really lame and unoriginal but i needed to put something -_-)**

I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out of me and laughed

"now if i may, i really need to finish that project with buttercup, other wise brick is going to make me get a job cause i 'need to learn responsibility' " i had said trying to copy bricks tone.

"i say you can finish your project but no breaking things ok butch and especialy you buttercup" said proffersor

"what why are you looking at me!"buttercup yelled

_buttercup's pov_

Butch and I were sitting in the living room at the coffe table.

"so what animal do you want to do the project on"

"um...um"

"you dont know what animal to work on do you?"

"nope"

"then why did you want to do the project i would have taken the opption of work at least you get money"

"that was just an excuse"

"an excuse for what?"

'do be with you"

"why would you want to be with me"

"cause over the years you got prettier then i ever excpected"

when he said that i went wide eyed in shock and i blushed but i didnt hide my face.

"u-u-um...well to tell you the truth when you first came in to the class i thought you looked hot me and mitch were thinking we were going to pick on you like we do to every new kid"

"so does that mean your still going to pick on me or are you going to still pick on me"

"depends on if we finish this project"

"k lets get going on... the ...um...SPIDER MONKEY!"

"um...sure"


	4. problems with partners

Problems with partners

**hey im soo sorry i have not uploaded in a looooong time i just had alot of writers block and im so busy im going to try to edit my other chapters cause i got a new idea.**

Butch's POV

We were in buttercups room it kind of looked like mine messy, one of those round beds, desk with a computer, except there were also some girly stuff that is definitely not in my room like a straitening iron, a kind of girly but black dresser with a mirror some eye liner, mascara, and a green bathrobe.

I was laying down on her bed reading a book blossom lend us on spider monkeys while buttercup was on the computer. "I am sooo bored buttercup do we really have to do this project, you and I both know that getting zeros isn't such a big deal"

"I know I wish I didn't have to but I ….huh" buttercup was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was on the floor in the middle of the room buttercup looked at It and then I looked at it we both could see the caller id it was Mitch.

I remembered him from school so I gave buttercup an evil kind of smirk and buttercup knew what I was thinking. I dove for the phone and at the same time buttercup dove for it. I guess I got to it first and buttercup resled me for it I had help her back by putting my hand on her forehead like they usually do in movies or shows with the lil guy trying to beat up the big guy.

"hello" I answard

"hey, whos this where is buttercup"

"this is her boyfriend" buttercup tried harder to get the phone away from me but as we got older I got much more stonger then her.

"wat I didn't know buttercup had a boyfriend what your name"

" butch"

"hey arnt you the kid from homeroom"

"ya"

"how long have you and buttercup been going out"

"scince today"

"hey can you give buttercup the phone I need to talk to her now" mitch said he sounded kinda angry

I handed her the phone she hit me in a place where boys sould never get hurt and she walked out of her room.

After about 10 mins

"thanks know mitch is mad at me that's why I hate parteners"


	5. authors note

**im sooo sorry i have no clue how to edit the chapters im still so confused about how to work fanfiction so i guess ill put my ideas in other chapters**


	6. the next day

**The next day**

Buttercup pov

Professor walked into my room to wake me up because neither blossom nor bubbles wanted to do it because it's so hard to wake me up.

"Buttercup wake up or you're going to miss school"

"I don't care"

"Fine you can stay home from school..."

"Seriously" I said as I shot up from my bed so excited

"Ya but then you have to do the laundry, clean the whole house, was the car, and you'll also get a zero on your project"

"Well that changes everything"

"Ok so know get up I know you're up know, so hurry up bubbles is making breakfast"

20 mins later

"Ok I'm ready" I said as I walked down the stairs wearing a black muscle shirt that I cut so that it only went just above my belly button. Bubbles had made French toast with homemade strawberry jam or jelly I don't know the difference.

"Here you go buttercup I know you don't like strawberry so I just made you a bowl of frosted flakes"

"Thanks"

After we ate our breakfast I went upstairs to get my backpack. Professor had called me saying Mitch was waiting for me outside. When I went outside I saw Mitch was on a motorcycle.

"Wow dude when did you get a motorcycle" I asked with my eyes wide

"I told my dad I finally got a job and he was so proud of me he bought me this new motorcycle"

"Cool"

When we got to school butch was leaning on a tree waiting for me. He was holding some big thing covered in a white sheet.

I walked up to him and Mitch was following closely behind "whats under the sheet"

"What no hi" butch said while he leaned into me and kissed me right on the lips and was holding me close to him by my waist. I could hear Mitch growl and I know butch heard it to cause he stuck his tongue in to my mouth and somehow he got my tongue into his mouth and he bit it. It hurt so bad I punched him in the stomach and walked away.

Normal pov

Butch just stared at Mitch, wiped his mouth, and said that was fun then walked away leaving Mitch very angry.

**Thanks you guys so much for reviewing it means so much to me to have someone read and actually pay attention to them =^^=**


End file.
